


'Hello again Ianto Jones'

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jacks final years as the Face of Boe. Thinking about his past and that he's going to do when he finally gets to die in peace.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Big ol face.

The End of the world

There was that time a few decades ago when I went back to Earth for the last time. It was about to be destroyed by the sun and that flappy bit of skin was distracting everyone by setting off all those spiders. I saw the Doctor and Rose. They looked young. In fact, I’m certain this was Rose’s first trip. As Earth got burnt, I thought about all the good times and the bad ones. Torchwood, Adventures, Cardiff, Friends and family…Ianto. Living for over seven billion years, you’re going to forget something. I’ve never forgotten about Ianto or Owen or Tosh or Gwen. I know they say I’ll live forever, but do you know what; I don’t think I will. I will die and I’ll be back with the others and we’ll have the party of a lifetime. I really don’t think it’s all dark and lonely when we die. There has to be a party waiting for us at the end, and hell knows I need one right now. You can’t really party, I’d you’re a giant face.

Oh, I miss the good old days. Long swanky coats, cocktails in Las Vegas, and long nights in busy days at work. I would give anything to spend some more time with some more 21st century humans. They have a lot to learn and it was honestly exciting. And once again, my thought process turns to Ianto Jones.

Well, my time’s up. I have a ship to catch to new Earth and I’m sure this is my last journey.

* * *

New Earth

Not dead yet. No surprise there. At this point, I had been in the hospital for a few weeks. Apparently I was dying. All those lovely cat nuns thought I was sacred or something. Turns out they were plotting some sort of thing. I wasn’t paying attention; I was sleeping. Rose and the Doctor stopped by again, not knowing who I was. The cat nuns believed I had to tell a traveller a secret. Now I’ve worked out who I’m supposed to tell it two but I have no idea what I’m going to say.

It had been roughly 23 years since I saw the Doctor last. Something’s telling me he’s just come back from leaving me newly immortal. Little did I know back then what a brilliantly long life I would have. Not long now until I can see my beautiful Ianto again. Maybe another thirty or forty years, but anyway, that’s enough sleeping for now.

* * *

Gridlock

I was right. I saw the Doctor again around thirty years later. At that moment I knew it was finally my time to go, and I hadn’t thought up a secret to tell him yet. The glorious Martha Jones showed up, and I immediately thought about the year that never was and the valiant and the Master. I knew I had to pre-warn him somehow without messing up time like I always manage to somehow. 

‘You are not alone,’

It was mysterious. It gave no answered, but it left a lot of questions and he would have absolutely no idea what it means until the last second. I could feel the familiar sensation of my life slipping away, and I somehow knew this would be the last time. No more deaths, no more pain, and no more waiting. My last lucid thought was the night that Ianto, and I first kissed. Random, I know, but this is me we’re talking about.

The next thing I knew, it was dark. Not terribly dark, but it got lighter gradually. Not a white light. It was a normal room light that seemed comfortably familiar. I looked down at myself and I was wearing the coat I hadn’t seen for over five billion years and I wasn’t a big old face anymore. I was a fully functional Captain Jack Harkness. The room was now in full swing and I found myself slap bang in the middle of the Torchwood hub. 

People came into the room. People that I haven’t seen for centuries. Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys, little Anwen but she looked around twenty, a few other people that were in Torchwood once and Right at the front was Ianto Jones. Wearing a suit as always and carrying a cup of coffee. He came up to me with one of his deliciously big smiles.

“Hello, again Ianto Jones,” I said. Been a long time since I could speak without using telepathy.

“Nice to see you again, sir.” He said back.

It didn’t take long for the two of us to melt into an embrace and one of those brilliant kisses that rip through you. 

“So this is what dying is like,” I said to them all. “It’s a bit like living.”

Ianto nodded. “It is a bit. You’ll get used to it soon. You will wonder if you’re really dead and then you will go crazy but then you except you’re dead and there is no coming back until the universe dies and there is nothing.”

“Well, you know what Ianto Jones. I think I’m ready for a party.” I told him.

“You know what, Jack. We have one ready for you.” 


	2. A party at the end of the road

Ianto and I stayed looking into each other's eyes for another minute before I stood back and looked at everyone else. 

"I missed you all. Every single one of you." I went up to Gwen and Tosh and hugged them. Then I hugged Owen (He tried to protest but gave in) and I noticed Susie wasn't there.

"I'm starting to think not everyone made it up here," I said out of nowhere.

Tosh shook her head. "There's a pattern. All of those who have at some point betrayed or killed someone for no good reason. Everyone here has done one of those things but there was a good enough reason for it."

"Well, that explains why Susie saw the darkness," I said. I looked around the hub. "I need an explanation."

Owen sighed. "Do we have to spell it out to you Jack?"

"We died." Gwen started. "The hub is a ghost and we all went back to the physical form that we prefer..."

"Good job too." Owen butted in. "Or you'll still be a big old face."

I grinned widely. "Oi, less of the cheek." A loud screech was heard above us. "Myfanwy!"

Ianto smiled. "She only arrived before you did. Probably only came to the party. Either that or she smelt the chocolate."

"What's outside the hub?" I asked.

"Cardiff," Ianto said. "We still live in our houses and everything but the only difference is that you can't talk to the living."

"That makes sense," I said.

"Right, I don't mind all of this catching up but could we get on with this party? I want to get back with Katie at some point." Owen told them.

And with a click of a finger, late-twentieth-century music started playing starting with some queen and moving onto some Abba. There was champagne, cocktails, pizza, chocolate and all sorts. 

I found myself dancing with just about everyone including at least fifteen times with Ianto. Owen asked me to do karaoke. Before he died, he was going to make me sing and record it. After the excitement of the party, we lounged around and started telling stories about Torchwood. It took time going through them all. I remembered every single one of them. Every single death and internment moment.

That's the end of this story. The time I died and stayed dead. The time I found out dying was just like living but you get to be with everyone you love. The time where I didn't have to worry about losing Ianto again. The time where we could be together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
